sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection is a digital album for the video game Sonic Forces: The Final Battle published by Sgea, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment, in which the score was composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe with the music was executive =produced by Hans Zimmer while the songs were written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira.The album was released digitally by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records on December 6, 2017. It contains fifteen songs from the game with the additional six songs, including the orchestral songs made by the Hollywood Studio Symphony (which was both conducted by Gustavo Dudamel and Nick Glennie-Smith) (which are also featured on the soundtrack''Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise). Track List # "This Is Our World" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Joseph Trapanese, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Theme of the Resistance - Title Screen ver." - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - You May Call Me "Infinite"" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "This Is Who You Are" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Theme of the Resistance" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "This Is Our World - Phase 1" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Joseph Trapanese # "This Is Our World - Phase 2" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Mission Failed" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Tom Howe # "Taking It Back" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Joseph Trapanese, Max Aruj & Steffen Thum # "Cutscene - Valor and Wonder" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Cutscene - Parting Ways" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "The Light of Hope" - Ariana Grande featuring Missi Hale, Dominic Lewis and Czarina Russell (music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley, lyrics by Carole Bayer Sager, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul) #"Cutscene - New Journeys" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe # "Fist Bump (Piano ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Lorne Balfe (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Babyface, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) # "Fist Bump" - Patrick Stump featuring Babyface (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Glen Ballard, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Carole Bayer Sager & Glenn Slater) Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. Songs Credits *Songs Written by 'Burt Bacharach, '''Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira *Songs Produced by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Heitor Pereira and Michael Kosarin *Songs Arranged by David Foster, Doug Besterman and Kevin Kliesch *Vocal Arrangements by Michael Kosarin *Additional Song Orchestral Arrangements by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley *Additional Song Production: Matthew Margeson, Max Aruj, Steffen Thum *Songs Orchestrated by Chris Anderson-Bazzoli, Jennifer Hammond *Additional Song Orchestrations by Edward Trybek, Jonathan Beard, Henri Wilkinson, Danny Troob, Doug Besterman, Andrew Kinney, Rhea Fowler, David Metzger, Michael Starobin, Kevin Kliesch *Songs Conducted by Jennifer Hammond, Michael Kosarin *Songs Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf, Chris Fogel *Additional Song Mixing by Jeff Biggers *Song Mix Assistants: John Witt Chapman, Christian Wenger *Music Editor, Production/Songs: Earl Ghaffari *Additional Song Music Editors: Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz, Daniel Pinder, Christopher Brooks *Executive Director, Music Production: Andrew Page *Music Business Affairs: Donna Cole-Brule *Manager, Music Production: Ashley Chafin *Executive Music Assistant: Jill Heffley *Music Production Assistant: Jimmy Tsai *Songs Contracted by Peter Rotter, Sandra Park, Reggie Wilson *Assistant Song Contractors: Ashley Olauson, Connie Boyland *Vocal Contractors: Luana Jackman, Jasper Randall *Song Music Preparation: Booker White, Jill Streater *Digital Score Assembly: Kevin Harp *Digital Songs Recordist: Larry Mah *Vocal Coaching by Eric Vetro, Valerie Morehouse, Mark Etherington *Songs Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA, The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA, The Hit Factory, New York, NY, Avatar Studios, New York, NY, British Grove Studios, London *Songs Mixed at The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Capitol Studios, North Hollywood, CA *Assistant Recording Engineers: Tim Lauber, Denis St. AMand, Christine Sirois, Peter Nelson, Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr., Ryan Robinson, Adam Miochalak, David Marquette, Keith Ukrisna, Greg Loskorn *Studio Assistant Engineers: Wil Anspach, Timothy Marchiafava, Ryan McClure Score Credits *Score Composed and Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe *Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer *Music Supervisors: Peter Afterman, Margaret Yen *Music Editors: Adam Milo Smalley, Peter Oso Snell, Tanya Noel Hill, Charles Martin Inouye *Assistant Music Editors: Melissa Muik, Allegra De Souza *Additional Music and Programming by Andrew Kawczynski, Joseph Trapanese, Tom Howe, David Buckley *Additional Arrangements by Max Aruj, Steffen Thum *Music Production Services by Steven Kofsky *Music Production Coordinator: Queenie Li *Technical Score Engineers: Stephanie McNally, Derrick Werle, Jon Monroe, James Allen Roberson *Technical Score Assistants: Joseph Cho, Jennifer Dirkes *Electrnic Music Programming: Clay Duncan, Kevin Lamb, Jon Aschalew *Supervising Orchestrator: John Ashton Thomas ' *Orchestrations by 'Steven Scott Smalley, ,Ladd McIntosh Jennifer Hammond, Andrew Kinney, Kevin Kliesch, Rick Giovinazzo, Edward Trybek, Mark Graham, Victor Pesavento *Score Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony *Orchestra Conducted by Gustavo Dudamel, Nicholas Glennie-Smith *Choir Conducted by Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Contractors: Sandy DeCrescent, Gina Zimmitti *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Whitney Martin, *Choir Contractor: Lucy Whalley for Isobel Griffiths Ltd. *London Choir: Metro Voices *Metro Voices Choirmaster: Jenny O'Grady *Music Preparation: Mark Graham, Gregory Jamrok, Andrew Hauschild, JoAnn Kane Music Services *UK Music Librarians: Ann Barnard, Jill Streater *Score Recorded By Dennis Sands, Alan Meyerson *Score Mixeed by Alan Meyerson *Choir Recorded By Geoff Foster, Nick Wollage *Additional Score Recording by Simon Rhodes, Joel Iwataki, Satoshi Mark Noguchi *Additional Score Mixed by John Witt Chapman, Nathaniel Kunkel *Additional Engineering by John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel, Seth waldmann *Score Mix Assistant: Forest Christenson *Score Recorded at The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage, Culver City, CA, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Burbamk, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Choir Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London, Air Lyndhurst Studios, London *Score Recordists: Adam Michalak, Keith Ukrisna, Tom Hardisty *Score Technical Engineer: Greg Loskorn *Additional Score Technical Engineer: Ryan Robinson *Scoring Stage Crew: David Marquette, Greg Dennen, Richard Wheeler Jr. *Stage Managers: Julianne McCormack, Jaime Olvera *London Assistant Recording Engineers: John Barrett, Chris Barrett, Gordon Davidson, Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Adam Miller, Toby Hulbert, George Oulton, Laurence Anslow *Air Lyndhurst Stage Manager: Alison Burton *Abbey Road Stage Manager: Fiona Gillot *Technical Assistant to Rupert Gregson-Williams: Andy Patterson *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Shalini Singh Featured Musicians *Cello: Martin Tillman, Adam Peters, Tina Guo *Bass: Nico Abondolo *Percussion: Satnam Singh Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison *Vocalists: Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler, Catherine Bolt, Clydene Jackson External links *Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Hi-Res Collection at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Lorne Balfe albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Soundtracks produced by Lorne Balfe Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer